the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Asoumiranz
Asoumiranz is a continent of the Otherworld. It consists of many different countries. Asoumiranz is bordered by the colagic ocean. Etymology The Djornti and Troddite name for the continent was initially Asoum, while the Natquan and Feluri name was Miranz. When Djornt and Felure made peace, after a long struggle, the continent was officially renamed Asoumiranz. In the 15,900's the continent was called "Yinram" by most societies History Writings from Priorg (Asoumiranz's ancient name) record details of the lives of very early man and the transition from hunter gatherer culture to village living and agriculture. However, authors from the day tended to write on frivolous subjects, to the chagrin of modern historians. Priorg people's were very keen writers though, keeping countless journals and diaries. Not all of these writings have survived through to the modern day, but because people wrote so often, there are still plenty for archeologists to peruse. Priorg language is of course quite different to the languages of today, but it has been translatable since time immemorial. In Yinram (ancient Asoumiranz) the kadenk was a service building dealing with money. They stored money, collected taxes, and gave out loans to aristocrats and businessmen. Kadenks, also called kidenks or kindenks, existed from around the 5,000s until some time in the 9,000s when they become obsolete. In later millenium kadenks started taking bets on local events such as political races, battles, and duels. By the 9,000s the kadenk had devolved into little more than a gambling den. Major Events The Bitter Invasion The Bitter Invasion of the 16,000s was a terrible time when Yinram was beset by gaseous black phantoms called the Thecons. The Thecons were thought to be alien invaders, presumably from some other planet. Most of the population of Yinram was wiped out between 15,997, when the Bitter Invasion began, and 16,301, when the last Thecon was finally destroyed. The resistance started around 16,037, with people reclaiming territories from the Thecons over the course of centuries. From the ashes of the Bitter Invasion, new cultures formed. The cultural remains of the Fallurost Empire eventually became the province of Felure, although the name of the area underwent two other phases before it became Felure: Falluros, and Fallure. Traveling between continents The best way to get from Asoumiranz to Taurica is subject to debate, as different methods have associated pros and cons. The fastest way would be to pay 20,000 trebs to a warp genie, who can transport you within moments, but locating a warp genie and footing the large bill is difficult, especially for physical beings who don't usually deal with trebs, which is an ectoplasmic currency used by spirits. The cheapest way would be to go by boat or other water vessel, but due to the Yontax oceans extensive dangers, including the Xaris, Spontaneous Oceanic Field Discharge, hurricanes and blazicanes, and lesser wormos, it's a very risky endeavour. Travelling via Norre or Sorre is slightly less though still significantly dangerous, but it is far more expensive than going by boat. Flying over the oceans via airship or flying creature avoids wormos, but all other oceanic dangers still apply, and is more expensive than by boat. It may require stops for fuel or food, which restricts travel route options. It's possible to go in the other direction, going west from Asoumiranz or east from Taurica, but it's a very long journey across the black sea, the voidland, and the Variable Plains, among the other lands and seas which exist along that route. Countries * Alvalpa * Asteria * Chocolya * Disio * Djornt * Dorcas * Fasia and Lumia * Felure * Forumia * Froyonder * Kashin * Korrick * Lorci * Natq * Nidsk * Novask * Parad * Samir * Saxophore * Scolaria (Scolari Dead Zone) * Sprinkleland * The Forgotten Land * Trod * Xapyctal Category:Continent